Can't Get Enough
by Charlie.clarke98
Summary: Asuka and Miharu have some hot, steamy sex! One shot


Asuka Kazama and Miharu Hirano. Two teenage girls who literally spent every second of every day together. Every day they would eat together, sleep together (in both ways), shower together, you name it. Miharu was always a quiet character before she met Asuka, nobody really knew about her, but she suddenly appeared out of nowhere and caught the eye of Asuka.

Asuka had short, brown hair, long legs and a big bust. Miharu has a similar description, except her hair is lighter than Asuka's, her legs are a little shorter and her bust is slightly bigger.

Asuka and Miharu being a couple was something that someone would fantasize about; two gorgeous young girls, deeply in love and constantly doing something sexual.

"So, Asuka, where are we going today? Your place or my place?" Miharu asked while rubbing Asuka's legs.

"I think we should go to your place today, baby." Asuka replied.

"Ok, let's go! The quicker we get there, the quicker we can have our fun!" Miharu was of course talking about sex. They had sex at least twice a day, every day. To be honest, it is a miracle that they can each produce enough cum to have great sex twice a day, every day.

While Asuka and Miharu were on the bus, Miharu was curious about Asuka's love life in the past.

"Asuka baby."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any ex-girlfriends?"

"Why do you ask?" Asuka was confused. Miharu had never asked a question like this before.

"Just wondering, that's all."

"Yeah, one."

"Who?"

"Not someone that you would know, but her name is Lili. I suppose it was about a year ago that we got together and about four months ago that we split up."

"Just in time to go out with me!"

"Exactly! You were just what I needed, a sexy, charming girlfriend!"

"So tell me about Lili."

"Well. She has long, blonde hair. I wouldn't exactly say "golden" hair, but it isn't your average blonde hair either. She has long, beautiful legs, a sexy body and an average size bust. I don't think a big bust would match the rest of her body though, so I wasn't bothered about that."

"Wow, she sounds beautiful." Miharu was a tiny bit aroused by Asuka's description of Lili.

"Yeah, she is."

"Why did you split up?"

"It was our difference in background. I mean, I loved her, but I think that she questioned her love for me. While I am from the more rough areas of Japan, she is from a rich part of Monaco, and when I say "rich", I really mean it."

"I see..."

"But hey, I have you now! Forget Lili, we are a perfect match!" Asuka reassured Miharu that she would never leave her for Lili by reminding her of how important she was to her and by rubbing her legs.

Once the bus had pulled over for Asuka and Miharu to get out, they literally ran out of the bus so that they could get inside as quick as they could to have their "fun".

Miharu quickly unlocked the door with Asuka jumping around Miharu in excitement. Miharu unlocked the door and Asuka jumped onto Miharu and wrapped her legs around Miharu and they started to make out.

"Let's go to the bedroom, Asuka." Miharu suggested to Asuka in a seductive tone.

Asuka nodded at Miharu's suggestion. Miharu took Asuka upstairs, Asuka's legs still wrapped around Miharu and they resumed their make-out session.

Miharu carefully places Asuka down on her queen size bed and started to slowly make out with Asuka. Miharu and Asuka slowly undressed each other, revealing their beautiful legs and bust. Now all that was left of their clothing was their underwear.

Miharu lied down next to Asuka and they overlapped their legs while slowly rubbing each other's ass and back. After about ten seconds of passionately making out, they undid each other's bras and Asuka took off all of Miharu's underwear. Miharu on the other hand, had only taken off Asuka's bra because she had an idea in mind.

"Asuka, stand up for me."

Asuka did as Miharu had asked. Miharu, fully nude, crouched, wrapped her arms around Asuka's left leg and bit Asuka's knickers so that she could pull them off with her mouth.

"Mmm... Miharu you naughty girl..." Asuka was made extremely aroused by this one sexy move.

"Asuka your pussy is so nice, I can't get enough of your nude body!"

Asuka lied down again and Miharu started to grind up and down Asuka's left leg.

"Asuka your legs are so fucking sexy." Miharu told Asuka while getting herself even more aroused than she was already.

"Mmm it's so fucking hot watching you grind on my leg, baby." Asuka was also having fun just by watching.

Miharu licked Asuka's body up and down, this was one of Miharu's favourite things to do.

"You have such a beautiful body."

"Mmm you like licking it." Asuka also loved her body being licked.

Miharu moved her body up and licked Asuka's left cheek a couple of times.

"Mmm your so fucking hot, Asuka."

The two girls starting kissing again, only this time, they were both nude and Miharu was lying on top of Asuka.

"Why don't you have your turn?" Miharu suggested to Asuka that she should have her turn now.

They swapped positions and Asuka shoved a few fingers up Miharu's pussy.

"Mmm going for the pussy, huh?" Miharu braced herself.

Asuka started to go fast and kissed Miharu at the same time.

"Oh fuck! Fuck yeah that's so fast!" Miharu was close to climaxing already, that's how good Asuka is at fingering.

Asuka stopped just before Miharu climaxed so that she could lick and kiss Miharu's tits with the both of them getting lots of pleasure from it.

"Your tits are so big it is incredible, Miharu!"

"Haha, your's are huge too!"

Asuka and Miharu had a quick laugh together and then went back to sex. Asuka resumed her work on Miharu's tits and Miharu started to stroke Asuka's hair.

"Oohh, that's it, get your face right in there..." Miharu complimented Asuka's work.

"Miharu, I have an idea." Asuka put on a seductive tone.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"69."

"Let's do it!"

Asuka and Miharu got into the 69 sex position (Asuka was on top and Miharu was on the bottom). Asuka fingered Miharu while Miharu kissed Asuka's pussy. This went on for two pleasure filled minutes.

"Oh fuck! Asuka I'm about to cum!"

"Me too! I'm about to cum all over your face, Miharu!"

They carried on for a few more seconds before they both let out their juices at the same time.

"Mmm..." Miharu licked up Asuka's cum with the help of Asuka.

Once they had finished, they simply lay next to each other and started to make-out again. They would be in for more pleasure later.


End file.
